Le Squale
by hopkins0
Summary: Quelque temps aprés la saison 5, que devient l'équipe ? Que devient Gibbs sans Jen, il se retrouve à l'autre bout du monde ....
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma nouvelle fic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira et si il y a des question et bien une petite review !

**Le Squale **

**1ère partie**

**Chapitre 1**

**Stanislav était chargé de la surveillance de ce soir, habillé d'un costume sobre, il avait l'oeil alerte, sa main prête à saisir son arme sous sa veste, actuellement dans son étui à l'abris des regards.**

**Il aurait bien aimé participer à cette soirée. Il n'y a qu'à voir les danseuses exotiques qui étaient arrivées quelques heures plus tôt, de superbes beautées qui allaient se déhancher devant ses boss. Il aurait payé cher pour être à l'interieur et pouvoir y assister mais seul quelques priviligiés le pourraient, seulement ceux que Vladimir avait conviés, une vingtaine de personnes tout au plus.**

**Mais Stanislav n'avait pas encore cette prestance, cette a****rr****ogance, ce panach****e,**** ce mélange de chose****s**** qui fait que l'on se retrouve là o****ù**** son****t**** les personnes qui allai****en****t bientot arriv****er****, il devait encore faire ces preuves bien qu'il était ici depuis deux ans déjà, deux ans o****ù**** il avait vu et fait beaucoup de chose****s**** mais ****c****e n'est encore que le debut d'une grande histoire, peut être q****u****'un jour il serait à la place du grand Vladimir ! Enfin****,**** c'est ce qui nou****rr****issait l'un des rêves de Stanislav, pour l'instant il était là devant sa porte à attendre.**

**Il baissa la tête ****regardant**** quelque****s**** instant****s****à**** terre quand il la releva ****c****e fut pour accuellir les premier****s**** arrivant****s**** qu'il laissa rentr****er**** quand il****s**** lui montrèrent "patte blanche" et recommença son attente qui fut brêve.**

**L'homme qui s'avançait maintenant vers lui, ne le rassur****ait**** pas, il avait un regard glacial, une barbe épaisse mais d'une coupe propr****e**** et élegante, les cheveux peut être tro****p**** long****s**** couvert d'une toque de fourrure ce qui était normal en cette saison la temperat****u****re de****sc****endant souvent en dessous de z****é****ro à Moscou, elle était accompagné****e**** d'une grosse veste que l'homme enleva devant lui pour découvrir un costume simple, mais propre avec une cravate appropriée.**

**Cet homme qui lui f****ai****sait froid dans le dos, il en avait entendu parler, cet homme était un tueur, il était capable de vous aba****t****tre comme ça là tout de suite de sang froid, la personne qui avait décrit l'homme à Stanislav lui inspirait un profond respe****c****t comme beaucoup d'autre****s****, lui ayant ****conté**** son histoire comme si c'était une légende.**

**Le squale car c'est ainsi que l'on surnom****m****ait l'homme avait fait son retour depuis quelque****s**** mois et était l'homme montant de l'organisation il n'était pas encore l'un des second de Vladimir mais ****ç****a ne devrai****t**** tarder.**

**Pendant presque 10 ans personne ne savait où il était, revenu il avait surement du refaire ses preuves, mais nul ne voulut en savoir plus, chacun tenant au peu qui faisait qu'il(s) étai(en)t toujours en vie. En y pensant Stanislav se rendit**** compte que la mort d'une personnalité politique correspondait à**** peu près au retour du squale, il en avait des frissons.**

**Un deuxième homme arriva saluant le squale avant de tout deux franchir la porte.**

**Tout****e**** autre personne qui aurait ét****é**** à la place de Stanislav et qui a****v****ait connu le squale aurait pensé qu'il était different, il n'avait plus sa joie de vivre, son regard ****é****tait froid sans vie sans la lueur qui le caract****é****risait tant avant.**

**Et pour cause le squale n'avait à ses yeux plus aucune raison de vivre, il avait tout perdu, la femme qu'il aim****ait**** était partie sans qu'il ne puisse rien lui dire, c'est cette femme qui le f****ai****sait aller au boulot ****(? travail ?)**** tout les matin****s**** avec son sourire en coin et puis comme si sa perte n'avait pas suffit il avait perdu ses amis, tous muté****s****.**

**Il ne pouvait plus rest****er**** l****à**** bas et avait demandé à partir, à reprendre une mission qu'il n'avait pas fini bien des année****s**** avant, même si cela impliqu****ait**** sa vie, plus rien ne le retenai****t**** sur terre maintenant, seule la mission actuelle comptait. Leroy Jet****hr****o Gibbs, le squale il n'y avait pas vraiment de diff****é****rence.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici donc le second chapitre, toujours à lire avec attention sous peine de ne rien comprendre.**

**Merci quam pour le review.**

CHAPITRE 2

Un jour peut être elle n'y serait plus obligée, un jour peut être elle pourrait vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend. Un jour peut être son corps ne serait plus cette poubelle actuelle, devant se plier au besoin de la gente masculine, un jour peut être ....

Avec des "si" et des "peut être" on pourrait refaire le monde, tout le monde le pourrait, personne ne déciderait à sa place, elle ne serait pas revenue, n'aurait pas accepter cette nouvelle mission, une des plus difficile, non, la plus difficile qu'elle eu à faire, elle a déjà couché avec des hommes pour des informations, mais toujours de son plein gré et là pour atteindre la cible elle devait passer par divers hommes plus dégoutant les uns que les autres et qui n'avait aucun intêret pour elle c'était une obligation.

Mais bientot, oui bientot ce serait fini elle se rapprochait de la cible à grand pas, elle osait espérer que cet homme qu'elle devait séduire serait quelqu'un de jaloux qui ne la laissera pas dans les pattes de ses collègues, que la cible serait un temps soit peu humaine et non pas répugnante si tel était le cas elle ne tiendrait pas, elle était déjà au bord du gouffre elle n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire, une chose et tout serait fini elle le savait mais ne pouvait pas encore s'y résoudre.

L'idée d'une fin, d'un retour dans se qui était devenu son pays, sa famille la retenait encore dans le monde des vivants.

Ce soir, serait le soir où tout pouvait enfin changer, ce soir elle aurait une cible, une cible spéciale, la cible n'était pas quelqu'un de précis juste un homme parmi d'autres, il y en aurait plusieurs en face d'elle, elle devait en faire craquer un, n'importe lequel, tout ceux qui serait alors là pourraient lui fournir ce dont elle avait besoin, de plus les hommes la veraient, mais elle et les autres ne veraient pas leur spectateurs.

Elle croisait les doigts esperant qu'elle tomberait sur quelqu'un de digne, mais un homme digne irait-il coucher avec n'importe qui ? Surement pas, son calvaire ne faisait que commencer et elle ne le savait pas, telle était la vie d'un officier du mossad, mais pour l'instant Ziva survivait avec difficulté, Zahara prenant sa place à petits feux, l'Israelienne n'ayant plus envie de rien si ce n'est retrouver sa vie d'avant, chose actuellement peu probable.

Zahara empoisonnait Ziva, Zahara vendait son corps, Ziva devait suivre, mais elle ne pourrait plus le faire dans un avenir proche, lorsque l'envie de tout quitter définitivement la prendrait pour de bon elle ne faiblira pas et fera ce geste qui fait que vous quittez ce monde pour un autre que personne ne connait, un monde inconnu aux vivants....

**La review et la seule récompense de l'auteur.**

**Merci a ma bêta !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Encore merci à quam qui reste la seule personne à me laisser des reviews !**

**On va dire que si encore une fois personne d'autre ne veut prendre quelque seconde pour me laisser son avis j'arreterai de poster la fic ici.**

**Donc voici le chapitre 3, alors bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 3

L'homme revenait de l'hôpital dans un état de fatigue indiscutable et sa journée n'était pas finie, il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, il avait beau chercher il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Arrivant à l'open space, il s'installa à son bureau, alluma son ordinateur, il avait prit une décision il allait de lui même rechercher ces informations tant convoitées, il devait être au courant, il devait revenir ! Bon sang ! Deux personnes ne peuvent pas disparaitre de la surface de la terre sauf si ..... Non impossible !

Il avait déjà essayé tous les moyens légaux, même la laborantine avait essayé sans succès, il lui fallait maintenant user d'autres méthodes, aprés tout il l'avait déjà fait certe on lui avait demandé, mais là il n'avait pas le choix c'était une question de vie ou de mort, il devait les trouver !

..............

Rien, il n'avait rien trouvé, il avait échoué.

Il retourna à l'hôpital voir son ami légiste et Abby, les prevenir que sa recherche fut veine et qu'ils devraient épauler seul l'Italien qui vivait peut être ses dernières heures.

L'y pestis reprenait à Tony le peut qu'elle ne lui avait pas déjà prit et Gibbs et Ziva n'était pas au courant, ayant tout deux disparus, le Mossad refusant de donner des informations sur Ziva, et Gibbs étant parti sans rien dire à personne du jour au lendemain.

La matinée arrivait à grand pas le légiste regarda ses compagnons une nouvelle fois, Tim qui leur avait annoncé qu'il ne les avait pas retrouvé était abatut regardant en face de lui le regard agard, sa vie avait basculée à lui aussi du jour au lendemain, la mort de Jen, sa mutation, la mutation de ses collègues, sa famille se retrouvant seul au ncis avec Abby et Ducky une fois Gibbs parti son visage avait changé étant plus dur Mc Gee n'était plus "le bleu" s'en était fini de cette partie de sa vie.

Abby elle, jetait des regards partout prête à bondir sur le medecin qu'ils attendaient depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

Ils était trois à la place d'être cinq le médecin était inquiet, inquiet depuis qu'on lui avait téléphoné lui annonçant que l'Italien était transporté d'urgence à Betesda arrivant directement du porte avion où il était en poste, son inquiètude se renforça quand le medecin tant attendu arriva et lui confirma ses craintes, Anthony Dinozzo vivait très certainement ses dernières heures ....

By Swak


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors merci à quam, Marionserie et chtimigirl pour les reviews, je précise tout de même que j'aurais donner un lien pour pouvoir continuer à lire la fic.**

**Les reviews ya pas à dire sa encourage, sa donne envie d'écrire la suite plus rapidement.**

**Alors voilà le dernier chapitre de la première partie, qui va je pense vous surprendre votre avis et d'autans plus impotant pour celui-ci.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

Lazar avait bien vu l'attrait de l'homme pour cette, il faut le dire, magnifique danseuse, l'appreciant et surtout au vu du service que Pavel lui avait déjà rendu il pouvait bien faire ça pour lui.

Le spectacle ayant eu lieu dans un hotel particulier dans un coin perdu de Moscou ils étaient tous invités à y rester dormir, la nuit étant déjà bien avancée.

Une fois devant la chambre attribuée à Pavel, Lazar lui sera la main avec un certain sourire aux lèvres lui affirmant qu'il allait passer une très bonne nuit, celui-ci le remercia pensant qu'il avait un peu trop bu et rentra dans sa chambre.

Celle-ci devait être vaste, il n'y avait pour l'instant aucune trace d'un lit mais plutot d'un genre de salon, son manteau et sa toque étaient déjà là, il mit sa veste avec, retira sa cravate déboutonna sa chemise et l'enleva, il n'avait pas allumé la lumière il n'en avait pas besoin une faible lueur filtrait sous les volets de la fenêtre à sa droite et ça lui suffisait.

Il était fatigué et avait hâte d'aller se coucher portant sa main sur la poignée de la porte il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait, il attrapa son arme cachée à sa cheville et rentra dans la chambre.

Une jeune femme se tenait sur le lit, toujours avec cette faible lueur il pu voir qu'elle était en petite tenue, que ses cheveux bouclés denses et noir lui retombaient sur les épaules et il su qui elle était.

La jeune femme l'avait entendu rentrer dans le salon, l'avait entendu derrière la porte de la chambre et ne fut donc pas surprise de le voir rentrer brusquement, elle l'invita à poser son arme et à venir la rejoindre.

Pavel posa l'arme sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger et fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit il s'approcha, elle se leva et vint à sa rencontre posant une main sur son T-shirt et posant l'autre sur son visage. Il la laissa faire quelques instants puis retira sa main de son visage la laissant rejoindre la première. Il toucha à son tour le visage de la jeune femme allant jusqu'aux oreilles vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de micro une fois certain que ce ne fut pas le cas il se rapprocha et lui murmura :

- Content de vous revoir officier David.

Surprise la jeune femme se recula pour scruter l'inconnu qui apparament la connaisait assez bien pour connaitre son vrai nom. Quand elle vu enfin le visage de l'homme, qu'elle le reconnu sous cette barbe épaisse elle se jeta dans ces bras, le serant toujours plus fort comme pour se prouver qu'elle ne revait pas.

Apparament non, car l'homme l'enserra à son tour, ils étaient là ensemble alors qu'ils étaient seuls depuis des mois, c'était quelque chose d'invraisemblable à leurs yeux.

Zahara, ne pouvait contenir ses larmes qui allèrent s'écraser sur l'épaule de Pavel, elle lui raconta tout, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, ce qu'elle avait du faire endurer à son corps, à elle même, elle en était malade, dégoutée d'elle même, elle n'était plus l'ombre d'elle même, tout comme Pavel.

- Comment un homme pourrait encore vouloir de moi après ça ! Je suis sale, je suis souillée, je n'ai plus rien à faire de ma vie, je suis ... articula la jeune femme mouillant toujours plus l'épaule de l'homme

- Il ne faut pas dire ça ! Tu es une femme superbe et n'importe quel homme qui te connait serait un imbécile de ne pas vouloir de toi, lui dit t'il en soulevant son menton pour voir ces yeux humides.

- C'est impossible, je ..

- Puisque je te le dit.

- Prouve le moi alors.

- Mais ...

- Tu vois j'avais raison même toi tu ...

Il ne la laissa pas aller plus loin, il attrapa ses lèvres, la surprenant et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il n'était pas un imbécile et qu'elle était superbe avant de recommencer.

Ce soir là, ils vivaient.

Ce soir là ils étaient presque eux-même.

Ce soir là ils oublièrent tout.

Ce soir là il lui fit l'amour pensant plus à elle qu'à lui même.

Ce soir là ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient encore des êtres humains.

Ce soir là ils se dirent merci.

**By Swak**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir prit le temps de tout lire !**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**Alors exam et vacance explique mon retard pour posté cette suite, merci pour les reviews.**

**Cette deuxième partie prend une autre tournure vu qu'elle se passe 7ans plus tard, votre avis m'interesse donc beaucoup.**

* * *

**2éme PARTIE ......................**

CHAPITRE 5

Quelque 7 années passé....

L'open space était un endroit encore vide à cette heure matinale, vide pas tout à fait, une personne résiste encore à l'appel de la machine à café et pour cause le médecin du NCIS qu'elle avait vu la veille à cause de son entorse du genoux et qui lui a demandé d'essayer de freiner sa consommation.

Mais le café du matin, enfin on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était le premier, plutôt le premier de cette heure et il était 6h03, trois minutes de résistance déjà beaucoup !

Faut dire aussi que sa consommation représentait une sacrée depense à la semaine alors imaginez voir un peu au mois !

De plus au début ce café était gratuit, on le servait gratuitement et encore heureux manquerait plus que les marines payent leurs cafés !

6 ans dans l'armée des marines des État-Unis, deux campagnes en Irak et vous voilà comme Lucie Spencer une vraie droguée du café.

Oh et pourquoi résister personne ne le saurait bien que ce n'était pas cela qui l'a dérangeait le plus, le regard des autres avait peut d'importance pour elle, et le reste de l'équipe ne serait pas là avant le milieu de journée ils étaient sur une affaire à deux heures de route d'ici.

Suite à son immobilité elle était consignée chez elle, mais comme pour le café impossible de rester à ne rien faire elle était donc là, présente à 6h07.

7 minutes de trop, vraiment trop l'odeur lui montait aux narines elle devait rêver, le Ding de l'ascenseur la surpris presque, presque car on ne surprend pas un ancien marines. Elle tourna la tête pour voir un homme à la barbe épaisse, mais propre bien que ça n'allait pas au personnage elle pouvait le voir de suite et surtout pas à son style il portait un costume de prix de couleur gris avec une chemise bleu, bleu comme ses yeux, il ne lui jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil et monta les escaliers rapidement, mais Lucie avait pu voir le café, elle avait bien senti l'odeur tout à l'heure en plus il avait ce mélange Jamaïcain qu'elle aurait pu reconnaitre entre mille, ne résistant plus elle attrapa ses béquilles et se dirigea vers la machine à café, se demandant tout de même qui pouvait être cet homme mystérieux surtout à cette heure matinale et elle savait qu'il n'y avait encore personne à l'étage, peut être le nouveau directeur allez savoir...

Le nouveau directeur, car c'était bien lui, respira lourdement, il n'avait pas remit les pieds ici depuis près de sept annéees, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait y trouver, il ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu les autres, il n'avait pas voulu savoir, prendre de leurs nouvelles ou rester en contact avec eux aurait été dangereux.

Il avala une gorgée du précieux breuvage de sa main droite avant l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur et en sorti d'un pas rapide direction les escaliers.

Il était venu de bonne heure histoire de n'avoir personne dans ses pattes, de pouvoir reprendre ces marques, mais quelqu'un était déjà là et occupait ce qui avait été le bureau de son second, de Tony Dinozzo.

Une jeune femme, la vingtaine, blonde, avec des cheveux ondulant faisant ressortir les lignes de son visage, elle avait l'air fragile la paire de béquilles à gauche du bureau le lui confirma, il ne lui laisse pas le temps de prononcer un mot, mais il vit son regard pour son café et la vit prendre ses béquilles pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. Il passa ensuite devant ce qui était peut être toujours le bureau de Cynthia, souriant en pensant à la tête qu'elle allait faire et rentra dans ce qui était maintenant son antre.

Son bureau.

Le bureau de Jen.

Le bureau de la femme qu'il avait aimé.

Oui qu'il avait, car la page était belle et bien tournée à présent, le lieu n'avait pas vraiment changé, bien que le fauteuil et le canapé furent différent et qu'aucun document personnel n'était présent, normal ça faisait presque deux mois qu'il était inoccupé.

Il s'installa mais se rendit vite compte qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, pas de dossier à regarder, pas de code pour aller sur le net de l'agence les siens ayant été supprimés au cas où lors de sa mission...

Il devait attendre une certaine Mme Kell c'était elle qui devait le mettre au parfum, il espérait qu'elle serait à l'heure voir même là avant, pour quoi ne pas avoir chargé Cynthia de ça !

Au moins elle est toujours là aux aurores, d'ailleurs elle ne devrait pas tarder pensa-t-il en regardant sa montre, et Abby non plus.

Abby, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle il en était sûr en rentrant la veille il avait retrouvé sa maison dans un état impeccable alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour en partant, il avait juste vidé le frigo, fermé les volets et sa porte à clé point.

Il était parti pensant ne jamais revenir alors à quoi bon s'occuper de sa maison ?

En rentrant il avait pu voir que la maison était parfois occupé bien que chaque objet était à sa place, il avait découvert des affaires dans la salle de bain, quelques vêtements dans un sac, dans sa chambre, le lit fait et surtout les placards remplis de divers victuailles et notamment du café, le sien, celui qu'il préférait comme si la personne avait préparé ou attendu son retour, le frigo avait était logé à la même enseigne que les placards il n'avait même pas besoin de faire les courses tout était déjà là l'attendant...

Un bouquet de rose noire trônant sur le bar de la cuisine lui confirma l'identité de sa bienfaitrice et à la vue des vêtements présents dans le sac il n'y avait aucun doute.

Ne pouvant pas rester là à ne rien faire il entreprit de connaitre chaque coin de son bureau regardant partout, à chaque endroit, chaque recoins, retournant tout...

By Swak

* * *

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire cette fic, et doublement à ceux qui laisse un review !**


	6. Chapter 6

Voici donc le chapitre 6 et je vous poste le 7 dans la foulée, j'espere que tu existe toujour quam, depuis le temps ... bref bonne lecture

**CHAPITRE 6**

6h23 ...

Cynthia arriva dans l'open space, secoua la tête en voyant l'agent Spencer au travail alors qu'elle devrait être chez elle à se reposé mais la salua tout de même.

Lucie fit de même et lui signala qu'un homme était arrivé un peu plus tôt et qu'il devait surement être encore dans le bureau du directeur.

Il ne fallu pas un mot de plus pour que la marche de la secrétaire se fasse plus rapide, elle posa rapidement ses affaires au pied de son bureau et entendant quelqu'un fouiller dans la pièce d'à côté elle s'y précipita son parapluie en main, ça ne pouvait pas être le nouveau directeur, sa venu n'était prévu que dans 3 jours.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste vif, rentra le parapluie tenu comme une batte de base-ball devant t'elle, et soma l'homme accroupit quelques pas plus loin en train de fouiller dans les tiroirs d'un meuble à se retourner, ce qu'il fit... Le parapluie tomba alors à terre s'ouvrant d'un coup sec.

La secrétaire avait stoppé tout mouvement, elle était comme paralysée incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, l'homme s'avança pour se mettre face à elle, attrapa le parapluie, le referma et lui tendit, toujours paralysée elle ne bougea pas.

- Ne me dîtes pas que c'est votre nouvelle manière d'accueillir les gens Cynthia ?

- .......

- Cynthia ?!

Toujours rien, il posa sa main sur son épaule la secouant un peu, elle reprit enfin ces esprits.

- A ... Agent Gibbs ?

- Effectivement, c'est bien moi.

- Mais...

- Allez reprenez vous on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme.

- C'est presque ça monsieur.

- À non, ne commencez pas, ne m'appelez pas « monsieur », Gibbs suffit.

- Bien Mon...Gibbs.

- Je vous attendez, je dois voir une certaine madame Kell, vous la connaissez ?

- On peut dire ça oui.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je suis madame Kell.

- Mais je croyais que Summer était votre nom ?

- Ça l'était oui, mais je me suis mariée.

Elle était mariée, cette possibilité ne lui avait pas traversé une seule fois l'esprit, il s'attendait à retrouver le NCIS tel qu'il l'avait laissé, chose naturellement impossible, les choses changent, les gens changent, il avait changé ... il se reprit :

- Mes félicitations Cynthia, bien qu'elles doivent être en retard.

- Oh seulement de 5 ans ...

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais non ?

- Oui, je peux savoir ce que vous faite dans le bureau du directeur ?

Cynthia n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur de lui, elle avait donc par définition du cran. Quelques années auparavant elle aurait deviné la réponse, sachant bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et "sa directrice".

Mais ce n'était plus le cas tout était différent.

- J'attendais Mme Kell, donc vous.

- Et pour qu'elle raison ?

- Vous devez me mettre au parfum, si j'en crois ce bout de papier.

Dit-il tout en sortant une feuille pliée en quatre de la poche intérieur de sa veste, et la lui donnant, elle la regarda avec attention, la relisant même 2 fois pour être bien sur de ce qu'elle lisait.

Quand elle eu finit elle planta ses yeux dans le regard azur de son supérieur et lui demanda :

- Ne me dite pas que vous êtes le nouveau directeur ?

- Faut croire que si.

- Alors ne perdons pas une minute, vous avez une agence à remettre sur pieds et dieu sait que vous avez du boulot !

Elle alla chercher tous les documents nécessaires pour ça avec un sourire non dissimulé, laissant derrière elle un directeur nommé Gibbs bien étonné de sa réaction.

L'agence avait besoin de quelqu'un de compétent à ce poste, pour la secrétaire, c'est sur qu'il y arriverait ! Il avait fait tout pour la faire enrager, mais jamais la directrice Shepard ne lui aurait laissé les rênes du NCIS s'il avait était incompétent.

Non jamais...

8h50

Voilà plus de deux heures qu'ils avaient commencés leur travail de fourmis. Une pause, ils avaient besoin d'une pause !

D'ailleurs il était au courant des choses principales, il avait ces codes, le reste viendrait au fur et à mesure.

Il lui demanda de lui rendre un service.

- Vous pouvez faire apportez un caf-pow à Abby de la part du nouveau directeur sans plus de précision, elle comprendra, du café pour moi et prenez ce qui vous plaira

- Tout de suite Gibbs.

- Merci.

Un merci, une consommation, un sérieux, rien à dire l'homme avait changé, il n'était plus le même, il avait l'air plus..., plus humain, tout simplement.

Quand la directrice a disparut, ce fût difficile pour tout le monde, surtout avec toutes ses réaffectations aux quatre coins du monde de beaucoup d'agents, mais quand lui, le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs était parti sans laisser de traces, plus rien n'avait était pareil, l'ambiance était devenue lourde, l'équipe avait était dissoute, totalement...

Elle ne lui en avait pas parlé, elle espérait que sa irait mieux maintenant, que le NCIS redeviendrait ce qu'il était avant de plus l'ancien directeur qui était resté ici 2 ans avait vraiment foutu la pagaille et c'est peu dire.

Cynthia fit ce que son directeur lui avait demandé avec entrain, elle était contente, mais si on lui avait dit qu'elle réagirait comme ça quelques années en arrière, elle aurait cru à une blague.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Quelques 15 minutes plus tard une fusée noire parcouru l'open space au pas de course, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, arriva dans le bureau de Cynthia sans la saluer et rentra dans le bureau du directeur sans demander son reste.

Choc total.

Personne.

Elle daigna donc s'adressée à la secrétaire.

- Où est-il ? Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez laissé repartir ! Je… il faut que je le vois, c'est vital ! Vous comprenez Cynthia ! Vital ! Dit-elle tout en se rapprochant d'elle d'un air vraiment menaçant. Ça fait exactement 2 356 jours que je l'attends, il faut que je ...

La porte s'ouvrir enfin sur l'homme tant désirer qui revenait en faite du M-TAC. À peine avait t'il fait un pas qu'il se retrouva enserré par une paire de bras, mais bien vite elle se détacha afin de sortir une boite de sa poche, l'ouvrit rapidement et découvrit une grosse seringue.

- Ton bras Gibbs ! dit-elle tout en allant fermé la porte à clé

- Abby !

- Ton bras Gibbs ! Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant que je fasse ce que j'ai à faire ! Elle était face à lui, l'air menaçant, jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça et puis c'était Abby elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il pouvait bien se laisser faire. Bien que la seringue était vraiment impressionnante mais pas autant que la boule de nerf devant lui.

Il abdiqua et remonta sa chemise sur son bras gauche et lui tendit.

Elle le désinfecta avant d'y plonger l'aiguille, une fois fini elle prit contrôle de l'ordinateur de Cynthia, tapa quelque instant sur le clavier, un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage et elle regarda l'ancien marines tout en tournant l'écran vers lui.

- Maintenant je saurais constamment où tu es !

- Abby, ne me dit pas que tu ma implanter un GPS ?

Le sourire de la laborantine ne fit que confirmer ses craintes, elle le surprendrait toujours.

-Ça fait déjà deux fois que tu nous fais le coup Gibbs, et je crois qu'une troisième fois nous serait fatal. Déjà que celle-ci à changé beaucoup de chose...

Je t'ai cherché, nous t'avons cherchés partout sans succès, plus aucune trace du grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs, tu as loupé beaucoup de chose, tu nous à fait changer malgré nous et si tu recommence je jure devant dieu que j'irai te chercher et que je te ramènerais par la peau des fesses ! De plus je ne veux pas d'un yéti !

- Un yéti ?

- Regarde toi la première fois tu reviens avec une petite barbe et tu garde la moustache, là c'est une barbe épaisse que tu nous ramène. Ça sera quoi la prochaine fois ?

C'est une raison de plus pour que tu ne recommence pas.

Avait t'elle dit tout en rentrant dans le bureau de son renard préféré. Quand il y fut à son tour elle ferma la porte, le regarda dans les yeux alors qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau et lui demanda :

- Maintenant je veux tout savoir, pourquoi tu es partie, qu'as tu fais pendant ces 2 356 jours, où étais tu ?

- Le problème c'est que 95% des choses que tu me demande sons classées Top Secret et que surtout je n'ai pas envie de raconter les 5% restant plusieurs fois.

- Gibbs ! lui dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

- Et si je n'est parler à personne de mon départ c'est que je ne pensais jamais revenir.

- Gibbs ! Beaucoup plus appuyé que le premier.

- Tu sauras tout ce que tu peux savoir bien assez vite, je garde même une exclusivité pour toi.

- Une exclusivité ?

- Oui madame !

- Cette exclusivité serait en rapport avec ce sur tu porte autour du coup ?

- Ça ce pourrait bien madame !

- Ne m'appelle pas madame !

- Oui monsieur.

- Gibbs !

- Monsieur ?

- Tu es différent !

- Il parait oui.

- Depuis quand et tu revenus ?

- Hier.

- Et sa fait combien de temps que tu savais que tu allais revenir ?

- Ça fait cinq semaines que l'on m'a proposé le poste, il ma fallu du temps pour mettre des choses en ordre et pour venir jusqu'ici.

- Et d'où viens-tu pour que ce soit si long ?

- De France.

- Tu as passé tout ce temps là-bas ?

- Non Abs, ce n'était qu'une étape.

Ils furent interrompus par l'interphone "Directeur on vous demande au MTAC"...."J'arrive"

- Je dois y aller Abs.

- Tu peux je te suis à la trace maintenant. lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Moi je vais allais prévenir Ducky ! dit-elle en partant devant lui.

- Ne prévient pas les autre Abby je tiens à le faire, juste Ducky.

- Oui madame ! Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau et s'apprêta à sortir mais il la rappela.

- Abs ! Merci pour la maison.

- De rien monsieur le directeur ! dit t'elle en partant.

- Abby ! mais elle était déjà loin, son téléphone portable à la main faisant croire à un légiste à la retraite que Palmer avait besoin de lui pour une affaire urgente.

_chtimigirl, même les reviews négative son bonne à prendre, comment progresser sinon ? Après ces chapitre son écrit depuis longtemps, donc il n'en tienne pas vraiment compte_.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonne Année à tous ! _

_Merci pour les reviews, sa fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours. Je c'est que cette fic n'est pas des plus facile à suivre, et c'est voulu ... les élèment qui peuvent vous manquez arriveron au fur à mesure, si je vous dit tout d'un coup, il n'y à plus de surprise ... bref Bonne lecture et merci de suivre cette fic ! _

_( Quam, j'ai fait un effort pour la rapidité non ? LOL J'aurais bien besoin d'aide pour certain point de cette fic alors si sa te dit ... (un ptit mp))_

_(Piplete, voici un chapitre un peu plus long, mais les deus prochain sont court donc bon lol )  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

11h05

Un jeune garçon avait fait faut bond à son grand père dès qu'il avait pût, non pas qu'il n'aimait pas être avec lui, loin de là, mais il adorait aller vaguer dans les bureaux du NCIS, il aimait par dessus tout embêter son monde.

Sa cible du moment était Cynthia, entrer dans le bureau du directeur inoccupé sans qu'elle ne le repère et y mettre le souk.

Par chance la porte était ouverte, il pouvait voir la secrétaire occupée à taper un quelconque texte sur son clavier les yeux river sur l'écran.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'elle l'avait repéré, elle savait ce qu'il avait prévu de faire pour lui avoir fait déjà plusieurs fois, ça oui elle le savait.

Aujourd'hui l'heure de la vengeance avait sonné, il aurait la surprise de sa vie quand il allait franchir la seconde porte.

Quelque seconde plus tard elle le retrouva derrière son bureau lui affirmant qu'il y avait le père noël dans le bureau du directeur.

Elle ne pouvait pas se retenir et elle éclata de rire sous les yeux du garçon qui visiblement ne comprenait pas se qu'il y avait d'aussi drôle.

Voyant son supérieur devant elle, elle essaya tant bien que mal d'arrêter de rire. Ce fut difficile encore plus lorsque le petit homme à ces cotés dit à haute voix :

- Tu vois Cynthia, j'te l'avais dit qu'il y avait le père noël !

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'elle craque de nouveau, ce gamin était unique et heureusement pensa t'elle dans un instant de lucidité.

- Hein que t'ai le père noël monsieur !

- Tu trouve que je lui ressemble ?

- Bin oui, ta la même barbe que lui, et papa y ma montré un truc pour voir si c'est bien le vrais !

- Ah oui alors viens vérifier, tu verra que je ne suis pas le père noël !

Il s'approcha de l'agent, afin de pouvoir mettre en pratique ce que son père lui avait apprit.

- Faut que tu te baisse je suis trop petit !

- Hmm.

Il se mit à sa hauteur et…

- Aïe ! Mais faut pas tirer dessus !

- J'avais raison, t'es le vrais ! Le test à papa de réussi !

Cynthia était au bord de l'implosion, son ventre lui faisait mal, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, c'était vraiment trop drôle !

- Vient on va discuter dans mon bureau, on sera au calme. dit-il en lançant un dernier regard à sa secrétaire.

- D'accord mais t'es qui ?

- Le nouveau directeur et toi ?

- Je m'appelle Leroy monsieur le directeur.

Leroy avait dit ça avec un immense sourire, ce qui fit tressaillirent le directeur, il lui expliqua qu'il fallait l'appeler Jethro et non "monsieur le directeur". Il commençait à comprendre Jen.

- Tu travail bien ?

Gibbs regarda l'enfant qui devait avoir 5 ans tout au plus, c'est bien la première fois qu'on lui posait cette question.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mon papa il dit qu'il en à marre des directeurs incapables de faire un bon travail et que si le prochain il est pareil il s'en va du NCIS. Mais moi je ne veux pas partir du NCIS alors il faut que tu fasse du bon travail !

- Alors je vais essayer de faire du bon travail Leroy.

- En plus mon papa c'est un des meilleurs ! C'est marraine qui me la dit !

- Et comment s'appelle ton papa ?

- Anthony Dinozzo !

A cet instant l'agent Gibbs s'étouffa avec le café qu'il venait de boire, Leroy alla donc chercher Cynthia.

- Cynthia, Jethro y s'étouffe, vite !

- Leroy tu as encore fait des bêtises !

- Mais non, je lui ai juste parler de papa !

Gibbs leurs fit signe que ça allait.

- Je vais bien c'est juste que c'est..

- Un choc. Fini Cynthia pour lui

- Oui.

Il regarda alors un peu mieux le garçon, les cheveux brun tirant pour pas mal sur le roux, des yeux vert bouteille persans mais en y regardant de plus prés c'est la même lueur espiègle que Tony qui y danser, et la forme du visage, tout dans Leroy y faisait penser.

Dinozzo avait eu un fils et il était devant lui disant de faire du bon travail et le prenant pour santa. Pas de doute c'est bien son fils.

- Tu es venu avec ton père ?

- Non y travaille, il rentre que cette après-midi je suis venu avec papy.

- Papy ?

- Bien oui, papy Ducky !

Il avait dit ça comme si ça coulait de source, effectivement ça l'était pour lui, Leroy le regardait d'un air incrédule, se demandant surement si ce directeur serait à la hauteur et s'il ferait du bon travail.

Leroy lui fit prendre conscience de certaines choses, la 1ère étant qu'il ne pouvait pas se présenter de la sorte devant tout le monde.

Il marqua sur une feuille ce dont il avait besoin et confia pour mission au jeune DiNozzo d'aller le chercher via Abby.

Quelques instants plus tard celui-ci fût de retour fier d'avoir accomplit sa mission avec succès !

Gibbs le somma de l'attendre sur le canapé, être directeur avait pour luxe d'avoir ses propres sanitaires, il ne serait donc pas dérangé.

Il alla effacer de ce pas une partie de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas garder cette barbe, Abby lui ayant bien fait comprendre que cella ne lui plaisait pas, et puis il ne voulait pas que Leroy ébruite cette affaire de père noël dans toute l'agence.

Il était là devant la glace, des ciseaux à la main commençant à couper cette barbe, barbe qu'il portait depuis maintenant 7 ans. Une a une les touffes de poil tombèrent dans le lavabo.

Au fur et à mesure il se redécouvrait, il revit son visage, une nouvelle page se tournait.

Les ciseaux avait fini leur œuvre, ce fût au rasoir de rentrer en action, il avait un geste sûr mais qui ne l'empêcha pas de se couper à la joue gauche, il ne se coupa pas, par manque de précisons, mais à cause d'un oublie, il avait oublié qu'une grande cicatrice se dessinait en plein milieu de celle-ci, sa lui remit aussitôt une scène en tête...

__

....

- Tient donc revoilà le grand Pavel ! Ou devrais-je dire le squale !

Pavel était tenue fermement pas deux hommes, Yaromir était à quelque centimètre de lui parlant à voix basse à son oreille.

- Tu devrais savoir qu'on ne fausse jamais compagnie à Vladimir, tu vas devoir payer pour ça.

Yaromir recula de quelque pas, sortie une lame finement aiguisée de sa poche et la rapprocha dangereusement de la joue gauche de Pavel

....

Pour être partit, pour avoir fuit à l'époque avec la femme qu'il aimait, il avait payé, ils l'avaient marqué de façon à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'on ne faussait pas compagnie à Vladimir.

Drôle de coïncidence que ce soit la mort de cette même femme qui l'ai fait revenir en Russie.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, il avait fini sa mission undercover, il sans était tiré, il était vivant !

Ok, il avait dût se cacher durant quelques années, se faire oublier, le plus dur avait était de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de la team, de "sa team", mais il n'en avait pas le droit, c'était bien trop dangereux.

L'agent souffla sa vie avait changé, et elle n'était plus là, elle ne pourrait vivre qu'à travers les souvenirs des gens qui l'avaient connus et plus particulièrement dans les siens.

Dire que c'est lui qui marchait sur ses pas à présent, directeur, on lui aurait dit ça 7 ans auparavant, il ne l'aurait jamais cru ...

Il prit la serviette de toilette à ses cotés et s'essuya le visage avant de se regarder dans le miroir, il était là presque comme avant si ce n'est cette marque sur la joue gauche et ces choses dans sa vie qui avait bel et bien changés.


End file.
